


Oh My God I Think I Like You

by MyIdentityIsIrrelevant



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29269425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyIdentityIsIrrelevant/pseuds/MyIdentityIsIrrelevant
Summary: A little something that came to me late last night.Julia ponders her feelings.
Relationships: Julia "Jules" Argent/Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep
Comments: 2
Kudos: 109





	Oh My God I Think I Like You

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me late last night while I was listening to the crazy ex girlfriend soundtrack. It's based on a song but I'm not really a fan of fics that have song lyrics randomly in the middle so I just kept the chorus and incorporated other lines into the writing itself.

_**Oh my god I think I like you.** _

Even now, with her back pressed flat against the kitchen table as Carmen fucked her senseless, Julia couldn't help but ponder this. They'd been tearing each other up for a week and a half now. Every time they ended up in a similar predicament as this one she couldn't deny the chemistry between them. That silent electric spark that they never spoke of. She could only hope that Carmen felt the same.

"You love this don't you, Jules?" Carmen panted into her ear as she thrusted the strap on further into her entrance. Julia couldn't do anything but moan as she took the pounding. Carmen chuckled before nipping the smaller girl's neck, interrupting her thoughts. 

_**Oh my god I think I like you.**_

Julia knew she shouldn't- No. _Couldn't_ like Carmen. Their relationship was solely professional, and they merely fucked to let off steam. No matter how many times she tried to push away her feelings for the super thief she always found herself begging for more as they tumbled around on the floor, or whatever piece of furniture Carmen decided to fuck her on this time. 

_'This is just about sex.'_ Julia concluded to herself as Carmen removed the strap on from her hips, scooping her up and carrying her bridal style to her bedroom. 

She was thinking with her genitals, not her head or her heart. Maybe she was just confused. Just because she was sexually attracted to Carmen didn't mean she had _feelings_ for Carmen. At least she hoped. 

As they rolled around on the bed, desperate for more, Julia realised she'd never felt this way before. She was in deep, and at this point there was no way out. 

_**Oh my god I think I like you.** _

"You're mine." Carmen purred into her ear. Julia hummed as she wrapped her legs around her waist, pulling the thief closer. 

This was all so confusing. When Carmen got possessive like that it felt good, but how could she be sure she wasn't just saying those things in the heat of the moment? It was like an unspoken rule between them: never talk about feelings. Whatever this thing between them was, it was just for pleasure and nothing more. 

_**Oh my god I think I like you.** _

Julia often imagined what things would be like if they could have a normal relationship. Well, as normal as things could get for a globe trotting super thief and a law enforcement agent who were technically enemies. 

She began thinking about marrying Carmen as the thief ate her out. On a hillside, surrounded by ducks- She was interrupted from her thoughts once again as Carmen's tongue worked on her down there, she was close. She eventually came, shuddering as Carmen lapped up the mess on her inner thighs. 

**_Oh my god I think I like you._ **

Julia needed a shower after all that, they'd been going at it for hours and she was sweaty and sticky. Carmen laid there amused, her head propped up on her hand as Julia waddled to the bathroom. She was sore, but in the best possible way. 

"I did say you wouldn't be able to walk by the time I'm finished with you." Carmen smirked, a playful gleam in her eyes. Julia giggled before sliding through the bathroom door, locking it behind her. 

She turned the shower on, stepping into it and letting the hot water fall down her back and shoulders. She started thinking about her feelings once more. Was there a contraceptive that could prevent these feelings? Anything that could kill the fluttering in her heart? She knew there was no use avoiding this. She'd have to talk to Carmen about it. But was now the right time? Would there ever be a right time? 

_**Oh my god I think I like you.** _

When she was finished showering she wrapped herself in a towel and made her way back to the bedroom. She stopped before the scene in front of her. Carmen was curled up peacefully in the sheets, her hair spread out on her pillow, her chest slowly rising and falling. 

Julia smiled. She was the only one who got to see Carmen like this. She was real. A real person like everyone else. It was almost hard to believe this was the same woman who went around the world, stealing priceless artefacts whilst on the run from not one, but two organisations. 

She grabbed a tank top and shorts from her closet, pulling them on and joining the super thief on the bed. Julia couldn't help but notice how cute Carmen was when she slept, her mouth slightly open and breathing softly. She stroked curls out of Carmen's face, pressing a soft kiss to her cheek. 

_**Oh my god I think I like you.** _

Julia couldn't tell Carmen how she felt. Definitely not now, everything felt so perfect and she couldn't risk ruining it. She couldn't lose Carmen. 

"No no no." Julia mumbled to herself over and over again as she climbed under the sheets and curled up to the sleeping girl. The thief rolled onto her side, facing Julia. She felt herself being pulled into Carmen's arms as if she was a teddy bear. Carmen was still naked, making Julia laugh softly. 

"Mmm... I love you, Jules." Carmen mumbled. 

Julia looked up, her face flushed, but the redhead had already drifted back off to sleep. She sighed softly, nuzzling Carmen's neck. She drifted off to sleep, her worries subsided. All she needed to think about now was how complete she felt in Carmen's arms. 


End file.
